The Towel Incident
by JustAnotherSlashShipper
Summary: Sirius, mischievous bugger that he is, decides to play a little joke on Remus while he's in the shower. Fluff ensues. Wolfstar, slash, boyxboy, Remus/Sirius. Don't like don't read don't flame.


**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I write about them, I don't own the puppies.

**A/N:** This was a fic that I had written based off a roleplay on Omegle that I did when I first got into the Wolfstar fandom. One of my first fics... I'm not sure how much I like it. There are some things that I like and some things that made me cringe. Just remember, I was thirteen and new to the whole roleplaying scene. It's also Americanised, because unfortunately, I am American and this was before I learned how to use British spellings.

**Summary/Premise:** Sirius thinks it's hilarious to mess with Remus, and so he steals the towels from the bathroom while a certain lycanthrope is in the shower. Fluff ensues.

**Warning:** Slash. (Though I don't think it calls for a warning.) Naked boy and a bit of kissing. Nothing explicit.

* * *

"Sirius, this isn't funny!" retorted Remus, a blush visible on his cheeks. The brunette had been taking a shower, when Sirius decided that it would be absolutely hilarious to steal all the towels and hide them someplace unknown. Remus was still soaking, holding a pillow in place to hide his private areas, and glaring at Sirius, though he didn't get the full effect due to the red scribbled on his cheeks.

"Give them back!" Sirius laughed from where he was sitting.

"Give what back?" He asked innocently, wide-eyed. He cocked his head.

Remus's glare intensified. "You know perfectly well what! Give me back the towels you stole!" he demanded, resembling something like a wet puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Towels?" Sirius pretended to have a checklist. "Set fire to the broom closet, steal the quills from the transfiguration room... Nope, I don't think I've taken any towels." The boy was shaking with laughter, trying to keep a straight face.

"Sirius, I swear if you don't..." Remus began before realizing that he had nothing to finish the threat off with, his cheeks burning a brighter red. He didn't even have his wand handy. Remus approached Sirius's bed, adjusting the pillow on his privates

"You're the only one else in this room, you obviously stole them!" Sirius clucked his tongue at the other boy.

"Doesn't mean someone else didn't take them! Could've easily been Wormtail, I'm sure he would've enjoyed this." Sirius couldn't help it, a grin crept on to his face. He was enjoying his prank a little too much.

"Peter left a while, it's been only you and me for a hour now." Remus remarked, before fiercely grabbing Sirius's collar and pulling him forth, "Give me back the towels." He demanded once more, saying each word slowly.

Sirius grabbed at Remus's hands. "Alright, alright, don't mess up my look! I'll get you your towels back." He stood, muttering. "Honestly, can't even take a joke."

"You're not the one who's standing dripping wet and almost naked." Remus pointed out before purposely ruffling Sirius's hair, "Did I mess up your look yet?"

"Hey, hey, watch the hair! I had to work to make it look like this." Sirius smoothed it down again. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous, Moony." Remus scoffed.

"Jealous? Of what, your mop of black hair?" He secretly did like Sirius's hair, but he wasn't about to admit to that. "It makes you look even more like a dog." He remarked, grinning a bit.

Sirius waved his hands. "Ooh, what an insult! Top marks for that one, folks! Keep em coming, Moony, let's see what else you got?"

"The way you fuss over your hair so much makes you seem like a girl. No, it's even _worse_ than a girl. I should get you a hairbrush." Remus said, not thinking his insults were that bad.

"Now give back the towels."

Sirius put his hand over his heart. "Remus, you wound me. You really do." He reached over and pulled the towels out from under his mattress. He held them away from Remus.

"Good, such was my intention." Remus said dryly, before taking the towels from Sirius, inwardly knowing his jokes were lame and overused. He dropped the pillow, and wrapping the towel around his waist.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony, you comment on my hair every day. I was being sarcastic."

"I figured." Remus mumbled, using another towel to dry off his own brown hair, having it stick up in various directions, "It really does make you look more like a dog though."

Sirius grinned. "It's my charm, you know." He chuckled. "Your hair looks like you came off wrong against the whomping willow."

Remus blushed slightly, "Shut up." he muttered, quickly going to smooth out his hair, running his fingers through the brown locks. He looked back up at Sirius, "Better?"

Sirius nodded appreciatively. "Much." He grinned again. "Nice blush, by the way."

The blush that Sirius had pointed out turned a deeper red.

"Shut up." he repeated. "I'm not blushing," the brunette lied, wiping off his wet face with the towel in an attempt to hide it.

"Uh huh. Sure you're not." Sirius snatched the towel Remus had been using. "Mate, I'd call that a blush."

"Well so what, it's only because it's cold in here." Remus lied, reaching for the towel that Sirius stole so he'd have something to cover his blushing face.

Sirius held the towel away from his reach. "Uh uh uh! Seems nice enough in here to me..."

Remus reached higher for the towel, feeling the heat on his cheeks grow. "That's because your stupid long hair is keeping you warm."

"Ah hah!" Sirius switched hands, putting the towel further away. "Another hair comment!"

"If I had my wand you'd be dangling from the ceiling right now." Remus said, standing on his toes but Sirius had the height advantage.

"Psh. Empty threats." Sirius grinned. "Your face looks like a tomato right now, you realize that?"

"It's not empty, I would!" Remus's hands consciously went to cover his tomato red face for a moment. "So what, just don't look at it. I told you it's because of the weather."

Sirius chuckled. This was fun! "Weather. Sure. Whatever you say." He winked at the other boy.

"Prat. What else would it be from?" Remus asked, not really expecting an answer, just continuing to talk in hopes of distracting Sirius so he could get the towel back.

Sirius grinned. "Maybe you're secretly in love with me, and all these hair comments are really ways of trying to get my attention, but alas, all I do is make fun of you!" He tossed the towel into the other corner of the room.

At that, Remus's cheeks only became brighter if even possible, and his heart began to hammer wildly. "As if. You're full of yourself." he answered, glad that Sirius was only joking, because all that he said was more or less true. He shot a glare at his mate when he threw the towel, "That was strictly unnecessary you'know." he said, before going to retrieve the towel.

Sirius grinned. "Sure it was." He sat back on his bed again, pondering the blush. After a few moments, and without meeting his mate's gaze, he said "That's not... true, is it?"

Remus resumed drying off his body, moving the towel to his chest. He let out a breath in relief, happy that Sirius had not caught on. That is, until Sirius spoke again. The brunette froze momentarily, and moved to dry his hair and face, even though they were already spotless of any water. "Of course it isn't..." He lied.

"Oh... Right, just erm, messing with you, mate." Sirius felt heat now rise to his cheeks, and he looked away, not looking at Remus, not wanting to meet his gaze. He fiddled with a loose string on his quilt.

Remus quietly looked over at Sirius, "Why do you ask?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean nevermind-it's not... nevermind." he quickly added, toweling his already dry hair, a nervous gesture.

Sirius didn't answer for a moment. "Well, you, erm, were blushing, and I-" He stopped, cut himself off. "Nevermind," he mumbled, staring downwards.

Remus's face was partially covered by the towel, stealing glances at Sirius. "No wait! What if I was blushing because of you?" he asked hesitantly.

Sirius ducked his head, his long hair helping to hide his face. "I never said... I wouldn't like... that." He mumbled the words, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Wait.. what?" Remus approached the bed again. He pushed Sirius's hair out of his face to look him in the eyes, "What do you mean by that? Because I…" the blush reappeared on his cheeks, "I um... was... you know… trying to get your attention."

Sirius's face was bright red, but he looked up to meet Remus's eyes. "You- you were?" He noticed the blush on the other boy's cheeks, which made his own deepen.

"You're blushing." Remus stupidly pointed out, his eyes widening in surprise. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Sirius blush. "And uh.. yeah.. I was." he mumbled, lowering his gaze and biting his bottom lip nervously.

Sirius managed a grin, although it lacked its usual cockiness. "So're you." He watched Remus bite his lip, realizing how much he wanted to lean in, just lean in, and... He mentally shook himself. He couldn't... could he?

Remus laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess I am…" he mumbled, before noticing that Sirius's eyes were on his lips, making his heart speed up. Hesitantly, Remus leaned down, not sure of what he was doing, but wondering how Sirius would respond.

Sirius's heartbeat quickened. Remus wasn't... was he? Sirius leaned towards his friend, sure that any moment he was going to be laughed at, or explode, maybe, if the pace of his heart had anything to do with it.

Remus panicked slightly when Sirius leaned forward too, because the brunette really had no idea what he was doing, but it was too late too pull back now. Remus's lips met with Sirius', his eyes closing gently, and silently praying that he didn't suck at kissing.

Sirius closed his eyes in the kiss, surprise giving way to relief and bliss. It wasn't a joke. Remus was actually _kissing _him.

Remus's hand gently moved to frame Sirius's face, kissing him for a few long seconds, before pulling back. His eyes widened at what he just did, spluttering apologies in an instant, "Sorry-I just.. I didn't mean... sorry."

Sirius didn't know how to react. He shook his head, putting his hand over Remus's mouth, who was still spluttering. "It- it's alright."

Remus stopped his rambling as the hand covered his mouth. "Really?" he mumbled against his mate's hand, still looking at Sirius apologetically, his cheeks the familiar red they were moments ago.

Sirius nodded, seeming half-surprised with himself. He realized that they were both blushing again, which of course, only made him blush deeper.

Remus slowly moved Sirius's hand off his mouth. "...Are you sure? Because I did it on impulse and I should have asked you first but I think I might really like you and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship so if you want to forget about his whole think it's okay..." Remus nervously began to ramble again, avoiding Sirius's gaze.

Sirius leaned in again, surprising himself, and kissed Remus again, effectively cutting off his stream of nonsense.

Remus's eyes widened momentarily, before he succumbed to the kiss. That easily shut him up, his heart wildly hammering against his chest.

Sirius broke the kiss after a few moments, just looking wide-eyed at Remus. "I-"

Remus quickly ducked his head, leaning his forehead against Sirius's shoulder to successfully hide his blush and because his heart was beating way too fast to be normal.

Sirius couldn't believe it. The look on his face, he was sure, would've been comical. He blushed more when he realized that Remus could probably feel his heartbeat, and that _Remus _was leaning against him. They had _kissed!_

Remus pulled back again, looking at Sirius, surprise evident on his face. Sirius stared back at him, until a sudden grin appeared on his face.

"What?" Remus looked suspicious. Sirius sighed happily.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." The long-haired boy's expression was one of pure joy.

Remus stared daggers at him. "You- you're kidding!"

Sirius, who had looked down, threw Remus an incredulous look. "Why in the name of your last bar of chocolate would I do that?"

Remus blushed again. "Well… You always seem to enjoy making a fool of me. But if you're not joking…" He leaned in again, much less hesitantly than before, and kissed Sirius again.

Sirius responded passionately. Only when Remus broke the kiss did the two boys look at each other. "Prongs and Wormy are going to have a field day with this, you know."

For once, Remus wasn't worried about them. "Who cares? I have you."


End file.
